warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Kustom Boosta-blasta
Kustom Boosta-blasta, followed into battle by a Shokkjump Dragsta and Boomdakka Snazzwagon.]] The Kustom Boosta-blasta is a type of Ork attack vehicle. It exemplifies everything that Speed Freeks look for in a vehicle. Ferociously fast, absurdly heavily armed, and boasting the capacity to set things on fire by simply overtaking them, this speedster is the favoured mount of those Meks for whom going fast and blowing things up has become the be-all and end-all. Such Mekaniaks are so obsessed with being in their vehicles that they may even build themselves into the chassis, essentially becoming particularly impressive centauroid Cyborks whose legs just happen to have been replaced by an entire warbuggy. Those fortunate enough to avoid the Rivet Kannon's fire should not consider themselves safe, for the Boosta-blasta is a swift and deadly buggy that has a vicious trick to play on enemies at point-blank range. As the Boosta-blasta roars towards the enemy, its crew begin to chant "Burn 'em up! Burn 'em up! Burn 'em up!" Then, as the buggy roars past the foe at breakneck speed, the Grot in the passenger seat pulls his fire-lever with an evil grin, causing the rows of exhausts lining the vehicle's flanks to project tongues of flame that engulf everything nearby. So do Kustom Boosta-blastas leave twin paths of flame in their wake as they hurtle across the battlefield, igniting ammunition caches and fuel dumps in spectacularly explosive blasts. When an entire speed mob of these vehicles thunders through the enemy lines, they create a wide fiery trail that Speed Freeks refer to as "da burnin' highway." The Kustom Boosta-blasta is seen in especially large numbers when the Evil Sunz go to battle, for it perfectly suits their way of war. Many of their warbands field multiple Boosta-blasta speed mobs that race across the battlefield amidst clouds of exhaust fumes, and spearhead massed charges by Evil Sunz Warbikers. Such mechanised forces steamroll everything before them amidst crashing gunfire and bestial roars of glee. Armament The main weapon of the Kustom Boosta-blasta is its enormous turret-mounted Rivet Kannon. This fearsome tool-cannon launches heated rivets as long as a grown human's forearm, and does so at a truly impressive rate. Though not particularly accurate, the armament's rate of fire more than makes up for its imprecision, and with the heated rivets able to pierce through even Imperial Power Armour, this weapon has developed a dread reputation amongst those enemy forces who have encountered it. Notable Kustom Boosta-blasta Drivers * Lockjaw - The mangled Mekboy Lockjaw has oil literally running through his veins. Hailing from the world of Scalex VI, he was a crewman aboard a Great Gargant until it met an explosive demise beneath the guns of a ''Warlord''-class Titan. The Gargant's destruction hurled Lockjaw through the air like a blazing comet, inadvertently fostering in him a passion for dangerous acceleration. Now, hardwired into his Boosta-blasta, Lockjaw mows down his victims and exults in the high-octane carnage. Unit Composition * 1-3 Kustom Boosta-blastas Wargear * Burna Exhaust * Grot Blasta (Crew armament) * Rivet Kannon * Stikkbomb (Crew armaments) Source * Codex: Orks (8th Edition), pp. 50, 101 *Warhammer Community - Breaking News from the Warhammer Citadel Category:K Category:Ork Category:Ork Technology Category:Ork Vehicles Category:Vehicles